USAS-12
The Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 is a modern Korean-made, automatic, 12-gauge shotgun developed by Daewoo Precision Industries. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the USAS12 is obtained by completing a certain "Find-All-Five" challenge. One must simply check their stats online (see External Links) and it will be unlocked the next time the player signs in. Or you can enter the code aw3somefirep0wer. Only accessible through multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition class. It is the only automatic shotgun, but it is balanced out by a lower rate of fire. It is capable of killing within 3 or so shots. Its main downsides come from its somewhat low magazine size (10 shells) and fairly uncontrollable recoil. File:BFBC_USAS12.jpg|The USAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_USAS12_AIMED.jpg|The USAS12 being aimed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the USAS-12 Auto uses a 12 round magazine. It retains its fully-automatic fire mode, and is found as a collectible in Snowblind, but has several appearances throughout the singleplayer mode, such as when it is used by Russian forces in Sangre del Toro, and given to the player character in Airborne. The USAS-12 with 12 Gauge Slugs can be found in a opened ship container just before some stairs at the beginning of the level Crack the Sky. Both versions of the gun are collectibles. In multiplayer, the USAS-12 Auto is the last shotgun issued to all kits, unlocked at rank 21. It is fully automatic and has a 6 round magazine. The USAS-12 has almost exactly the same weapon stats as the Saiga 20K except for it being automatic. With 12 Gauge Slugs, it can be used as a sort of burst-fire assault rifle, although it suffers from a small magazine, a low rate of fire, and high recoil, as well as a steep increase in spread per shot. It is a very good idea to apply the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization to the USAS-12, as it doubles its capacity, to a total of 12 shells per magazine, and greatly increases its potential to take on multiple targets. BC2 USAS-12.png|The USAS-12 Auto at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 USAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the USAS-12 Auto. BC2USAS12SP.JPG|The USAS-12 Auto in the single-player level Airborne. Battlefield Play4Free USAS-12 In Battlefield Play4Free, the USAS-12 makes another appearance. It retains its fully-automatic firemode, but gains the ability to use ironsights. It also comes with a 10-round-magazine as opposed to a 6-round magazine. It is available for every class at the cost of 500 per day or 320 for unlimited use. File:USAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The USAS12 in BFP4F File:USAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The USAS12's ironsights File:USAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The USAS12's menu entry Veteran's USAS-12 The Veteran's USAS-12 features a higer damage over the standard USAS-12 and a larger magazine of 12 rounds. The cost for unlimited use is 630 . The gun's appearance is rugged, but the differences with the standard USAS are very small, unlike other Veteran's guns. BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12.png|The Veteran's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Sights.png|The Veteran's USAS-12's iron sights. Elite's USAS-12 The Elite's USAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 14 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 790 for unlimited use or 3000 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip and handguard. This gun is very similiar to the Saiga-12, being equal or superior in every aspect: both have the same damage and magazine capacity, but the USAS has a higer rate of fire, being fully automatic, costs less Battlefunds and can be temporary bought with in-game credits. BFP4F Elite's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12 Sights.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12's iron sights Battlefield 3 The USAS-12 was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom, It is unlocked at rank 43 and is an All kit weapon. In the beta this weapon has a wide spread, and in other words can only be used in close range. Despite this the weapon can eliminate most any other player in the short range it is useable at. Since this weapon has a larger clip size than other shotguns in the game, the user has the capability to take out many targets. With the 12 gauge slugs attachment used with this weapon, the USAS-12 can be used as a assault rifle of some sort. This weapon can take out in enemy in 1-2 shots in close to medium-long range. At far range this weapon is not practical as there is a lot of bullet drop when using 12 gauge slugs. When at long range it will take 3 body shots or 1 headshot to kill. Trivia *In the description for the USAS-12 in Battlefield: Bad Company, it is known that the gun is illegal for US civilians to own. *In multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''on the PC, the USAS-12 has crosshairs instead of the usual circle crosshair that the other shotguns have. This has been patched. Videos [[Video:USAS-12 AUTO|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the USAS-12 Auto in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and White Pass in Squad Deathmatch mode]] External links *USAS-12 on Wikipedia *USAS-12 on Modern Firearms *[http://badcompany.ea.com/myprofile/ Battlefield: Bad Company stats website to unlock the USAS-12 (must have an EA account and have played an online game)] Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Shotguns